His Obsession
by amy.skye
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is obsessed with Lucy Heartfilia. He even love her from the bottom of his heart to the point where he stalks her sometimes, but still not man enough to tell her. What a boy can do when the girl that he love didn't even want to look at his direction. Even though he's rich, handsome, smart, cute, charming and Lucy Heartfilia wouldn't even-
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

" _ **His Sweetheart "**_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel has everything in his life and he is only 17 years old. He came from a rich and very well known family. The Dragneel's practically rules over Fiore; Natsu's father is a multimillionaire businessman- CEO of a big production company whilst Natsu' mother owns several 5 stars restaurants around Fiore. Hence, Natsu was very lucky to be born with _silver platters_.

Other than being rich, the teenage boy is also very popular, especially at his school; Crocus Academy- one of Fiore top most prestigious schools. Everybody loved him, including the teachers. With his bright spiky pink colored hair, handsome face and cheeky grins- who wouldn't fall for a guy? Plus, he is also very good at sports and academic.

Natsu Dragneel is the definition of perfection.

However; there's one thing that nobody, even his family didn't know about this side of him. His _obsession_ \- his obsession on a certain someone. For normal people- they would call it as a _crush_ , but not to Natsu. For him, this is not just some typical high school crush; this is his everything- his obsession.

Natsu Dragneel is obsessed with Lucy Heartfilia.

.

Unlike Natsu; Lucy Heartfilia came from a very simple down to earth kind of family. She's an only child; her father owns a small bookstore whilst her mother is a kindergarten teacher. There's nothing special about Lucy- she has long blonde hair, big brown eyes and her styles are very plain. Furthermore, she is not that good with sports, and her academic level was average too. Everything about her is the opposite of Natsu Dragneel.

.

Crocus Academy

 **Natsu Dragneel.**

He slowly inhales the sweet scent that's coming through him. As always, his sweetheart- Lucy Heartfilia would walk passed him; so that she can sit at her desk in front him. He noticed that today Lucy change her perfume, because he remembered last time, she smelled like bubble gum- but today, it's more like a fruity, strawberry mixed kind of scent and Natsu loved it.

"Dude." Gray Fullbuster; one of Natsu's best friend just tap him on the shoulder, "Can I borrow one of your pens?" He asks. "I forgot mine."

"I only got one." Replied Natsu; showing Gray his one and only pen. Natsu always carried one pen to school; because he finds it too much of a hassle to carry a lot of pens with him. He's not a girl to-

"Oh come on." Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu; then he moved to Lucy- and Natsu almost got a heart attack because of that.

"Hey, Lucy. Can I borrow one of your pens?" He asks the girl and Lucy just gives him the one she used. "Thanks." Gray smiles at her-

Natsu grips tightly on his pen and stares at his best friend- whom just casually starts a conversation with the girl he's in love with. _"Since when did he become so close to her? I wanna used that pen. It's pink and there's her fingerprint all over it. Oh, the thing I could do with her pen. God damn it Fullbuster. Stop smiling at her bastard!"_ Natsu cursed Gray in his mind.

* * *

Today at lunch; Lucy ate a chocolate cupcake and Natsu wished he could have a bite of it. From far, he could see his beloved was having a fun conversation with her best friend; that weird short haired girl name Levy McGarden. She was known as the school number one otaku and Natsu wondered if his beloved was an otaku as well?

" _If she is; I am totally okay with it. She probably gonna look so damn good in some cosplay."_ Suddenly, an image of Lucy in a maid outfit- came into his mind and she seductively fed him with chocolate cupcake- Natsu couldn't stop grinning about it.

"Natsu." Gray interrupts his thought, "Stop grinning like an idiot. It's a sandwich- not a porn magazine."

* * *

"Alright, children." Said the teacher suddenly, "I want you to form a group of four people. But only with the people that is closer to you." And with that, some of the students started to sigh loudly and getting annoyed, "For example, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Natsu- all four of you in one group." The teacher pointed.

Natsu already started playing the hula hoop in his mind the moment his teacher said that he's going to be in the same group as Lucy. _"This is the best day ever! Thank you Sir Invel"_

"Jellal! Put down your desk!" The teacher; Invel Yura shouts, "Loke! Jellal! Break off! You can't be in the same group!" Both of the said boys dramatically whine out loud-

"Everyone, move!"

* * *

 **Natsu**

" _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God."_ Natsu couldn't calm himself- he's just too excited seeing Lucy facing him. The blonde haired girl seems to hesitate- _"You can totally sit on my lap by the way."_ Natsu wondered what her reaction would be if he said that.

* * *

 **Gray**

" _Oh my God, he is so pathetic."_ Gray shook his head in amusement, _"He's like an open book and he is so obviously in love with her. This is sad."_ Suddenly his lips curve into a small cheeky grin, "Hey Lucy, come have a seat next to me."

* * *

 **Erza**

" _There goes Natsu's chance."_ Erza couldn't help but smirks, _"Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia- I think they'd make such cute babies together."_ Her sudden chuckles caught Lucy's attention and Erza quickly composed herself to look- cool.

* * *

 **Lucy**

" _Great, I'm stuck with the scariest girl in school, an exhibitionist and."_ Lucy lets out a small sigh, _"A pink haired weirdo- did he just glare at me? What is his problem?"_ She finds it rather uncomfortable to have Natsu's fiery gaze focuses on her, _"Does he not like me to be part of this group? I know these two were his close friend- does he hate me that much? Am I a nuisance?"_

* * *

 _The boy's group chat (with the exception of Natsu)_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Loke**_

 _Gray, did you really have to do that_

 _Lololololll_

 _ **Jellal**_

 _I actually feel sorry for Natsu_

 _He's hopeless_

 _ **Loke**_

 _Tell Natsu to stop glaring at the poor girl_

 _ **Jellal**_

 _He's so obvious for fuck sake_

 _ **Gajeel**_

 _Hey fuckers, why didn't you wake me up?!_

 _ **Jellal**_

 _Well, you're awake now_

 _Dude, we're coming to your place after school_

 _ **Gajeel**_

 _Fuck off!_

 _ **Jellal**_

 _And we love you too_

 _ **Gray**_

 _Jellal, Sir Invel is behind you_

 _ **Jellal**_

 _Very funny Gray_

 _Not falling for that a-_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Hello, my beloved. I am very deeply sorry for not updating any new chapter of my other stories (especially Boy oh Boy) Why? Because I am rather busy recently, with family and works. And now that GOT new season is coming up, I'm totally pumped up.**

 **Anyway, this new story that I made is inspired by the manga entitled: Mousou Telepathy (it is hilarious, you guys should check it out) so, mine is about Natsu who is obsessed with Lucy and Natsu just being Natsu. That's all, hope you guys love it. See you next time!**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"His Demeanor"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

" _ **His Demeanor"**_

* * *

 **Crocus Academy**

.

"So?" Erza Scarlet taps her palm on the desk, "Today, we're going to my place after school and continue discussing this." She said coolly-

It has been three days since the four teens; Erza, Gray, Lucy and of course dear Natsu to be assigned in the same group for their literature class. Natsu thought it was all heaven since he gets to be closer with his beloved; Lucy Heartfilia- but, no- it was not heaven, it was hell for him.

* * *

Why?

 _1\. Lucy seems like she is contented seating next to the pervert Gray Fullbuster much to his dismay. Even Erza gets to sit next to Lucy._

 _2\. Lucy starting to smell like Gray and Natsu cursed the raven haired to wear such strong- horrible perfumes. He hates the smell he's giving her._

 _3\. Lucy is being squashed by Erza and Gray sometimes, since she was seated in between them and boy- the looks she had on her face._

 _4\. Lucy also ignored him completely and she probably hates him too._

* * *

"Hell no!" Gray objected loudly, "I'm not going to your place." He said, nudging Natsu on the arm and the pink haired actually agreed with his best friend. Lucy seems puzzled by the boy's reaction, she wondered why and to her surprise Erza just smirks at them, "What's so bad about going to my place?" The red head asks.

Gray rolled his eyes at her, "That's because your mom keeps making weird food to us." He then turns to Lucy to explain, "Erza's mom is a scientist and she's always at home. Every time we came, Mrs. Scarlet always feed us with weird food. It was very unpleasant."

"Fine." Erza raised her hands, "Should we go to your place instead?" She asks Gray.

This time it was Natsu, who objected strongly, "I'm not going to his place. It's so freaking cold; it's like going to the North Pole." He said coolly and trying to act calm but Lucy wouldn't even look at him-

"Well, as much I wanted to invite you all to my place- I can't." Gray leans his back on the chair and sighs, "Fashion week is coming up soon and we shouldn't bother Ultear; knowing Natsu and his stupid demeanor- it will end up badly. For all of us."

The thought of his older sister; Ultear going on rampage mode suddenly terrified Gray and even Natsu shuddered, remembering what he had done in the past- something that made Ultear tortured him-

Erza sighs, "Well, I'm not going to Natsu's place." She said, staring at the pink haired boy, "His idiotic pervert brother is a bothersome and I can't stand him." Which makes Gray lets out a small chuckle. He then crossed his arm, "I can't at Natsu's also- I'm allergic to cats and his brother."

"So, now what?" Natsu asks.

"We could go to my place." Lucy suddenly answered; although she wondered why can't she just suggest them having their meeting at the school library. "I mean- if you're all okay with it?"

"Perfect." Erza pats on Lucy's back, "To Lucy's it is."

"Cool." Gray smiles at the blonde haired, "I've always wanted to see what an apartment look like." He said- that is coming from a rich kid who's grown up in a big mansion- even Erza nods her head.

"That's it then." Said Natsu; he looks at Lucy and tried to smile but failed- her big brown eyes are a distraction, _"I love you. Oh my God. I'm going to Lucy's place. This is what I have been waiting for my whole life."_

* * *

" _This is awkward."_ Lucy plays with the hem of her skirts and tried to avoid from looking in Natsu's direction. _"When are they coming?"_

Right now the two teens are currently waiting for their friend; Gray and Erza at the school's parking lot. Erza is the school's student committee vice president, so she had some stuff needs to be settled before she can go home. While Gray; he just needs to take a pee- a really long pee, he said.

Leaving both Natsu and Lucy; patiently waiting in Natsu's car. And the girl had to admit that she is feeling a bit envious of the pink haired boy. She really admired his flaming red colored Audi- it was a beautiful car and this is Lucy's first time to ride an expensive car too.

"You have a nice car." She suddenly said; trying to break the awkward tension but Natsu didn't say anything back. Instead, he just stares at her; expressionless and Lucy finds it very rude. _"I can't stand him. He really needs an attitude check up."_

* * *

 **Natsu**

" _Oh my God, she likes my car. I wanna touch her so badly."_ Natsu advert his eyes towards Lucy's chest when she wasn't looking, _"Damn, if only I had a super power. The thing I could do to her in this car. Oh my God. Bad Natsu!"_ He grunted.

* * *

 **Lucy**

" _He keeps making weird sound. Is that normal? This weirdo is creeping me out."_ Lucy keeps her eyes still on the other side; silently praying either Gray or Erza to show up, _"What is taking them so long?"_

* * *

 **Gray**

" _I wonder if Natsu already makes his move."_ Gray slowly zips up his pant and calmly took his time to wash his hand, _"He should be thanking me later. I am giving him a chance. Besides, he can't just keep staring at her forever."_ He rinses his hand properly and stare at his own reflection in the mirror, "Damn, I look good."

* * *

 **Erza**

" _I'm done. 30 minutes should cover it."_ Erza stretch herself and pick up her bag from the bench, _"I'm pretty sure they're a bit closer by now. I'm not sorry for lying though."_ She smiles cheerfully, thinking about how she just contributed in making Natsu closer to his crush. "Wait, maybe I should say goodbye to Jellal first."

* * *

 **At Lucy's apartment**

.

"Make yourself at home." Said Lucy; welcoming her three classmates who seem to have an awe expression on their face, "So, this is the living room." She said, gesturing them towards the couch.

Her family lives in a small cozy apartment downtown; which is not very far from their school. It is consists of three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a small kitchen, a small dining area and a small living room- everything looks modest and simple since she has a small family.

"So, this is what's an apartment look like." Gray casually sat on the couch and lean his back- already looking comfortable like he own the place, "I could live like this. Alone, of course."

Natsu also took a seat on the couch next to Gray, "Hn, it's not what I expected it to be." He said it coolly; but inside, _"Oh my God, the house smells like her. I can't hold myself- wait, is that her picture?"_ A picture of Lucy when she was little caught Natsu's attention- if only he could take it home-

"You have a lovely house, Lucy." Erza smiles-

" _Lucy, is that you?"_

Suddenly a tall teenage boy comes out from one of the bedrooms; assuming it was Lucy's bedroom because there's a sweet scent coming from it. He had a spiky blonde haired, a small scar above his right eyes and he was half naked. A bright pink colored towel wrap around his waist-

"Sting!" Lucy shook her head at the said boy and slaps his arm, "Why are you here? Why are you wearing my towel?"

Erza was speechless of course; this Sting person is handsome and she couldn't stop staring at his perfectly sculpture hard rock abs. Gray on the other hand was more intrigue on his best friend's reaction though. Natsu looks like he just lost his will to live-

"I was hot, so I took a shower." Sting grins at Lucy and slyly put his arm around Lucy's shoulder, "I thought you were at the bookstore?" He asks.

Natsu suddenly feels like he has a heart attack, he couldn't feel his hand- his body felt numb, _"What the hell? What the actual fuck? Get your hand off her you bastard!"_

"Oh." Sting finally notices that Lucy had company, "And who are these people sweetheart?"

Lucy sighs at the nickname, "They're all my classmate, that's Erza, Gray and Natsu." She pointed at them one by one. _"Why does Natsu look pale? Is he sick?"_ She glance at Natsu and wanted to ask if he's really sick, but when he caught her staring- she decides not to.

"And you are?" Erza asks the spiky head-

"Sting Eucliffe, Lucy's boyfriend."

 _"What?!"_

* * *

 _The boy's group chats (with the exception of Natsu)_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Gray**_

 _Guys_

 _Big news_

 _ **Jellal**_

 _Whats up?_

 _ **Loke**_

 _?_

 _ **Gray**_

 _Lucy has a boyfriend_

 _ **Gajeel**_

 _HAHAHAHA!_

 _ **Jellal**_

 _What?_

 _Who?_

 _Since when?_

 _ **Loke**_

 _For real?_

 _ **Jellal**_

 _How does he look like?_

 _ **Gray**_

 _Wait_

 _*sending them a picture of Sting which he secretly took*_

 _ **Jellal**_

 _Why is he naked?_

 _Damnnnn boyyy_

 _ **Gajeel**_

 _Damnnnn boyyy_

 _ **Loke**_

 _Damnnnn boyyy_

 _ **Gray**_

 _I know right_

 _Damnnnn boyyy_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **I'm glad there are people who actually like this story. Thank you very much my dearest. You guys really made my day. I'll see you next time on Boy Oh Boy and The Unexpected Plan latest chapter; which I almost finish. Just a lil bit more.**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"His Happiness"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

" _ **His Happiness"**_

* * *

" _Sting Eucliffe, Lucy's boyfriend."_

" _Eucliffe, Lucy's boyfriend."_

" _Lucy's boyfriend."_

" _Boyfriend."_

* * *

"Argh! The fuck." Natsu rubbed his sore forehead, "Stupid door!" He kicked the door angrily-

Jellal and Loke whom coincidentally sat nearby the door just shook their head; suddenly pitied the poor- door. "How long has it been?" Ask Loke; eyes still on the poor- now, bent door, "Damn, for a small person with girlish hair- he's very strong."

"Two days." Jellal smirks, "He's strong indeed, but a pathetic hopeless loser."

* * *

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" Gray asks his now, gloomy friend; Natsu, but the pink haired just shook his head tiredly. "Alright, then." Gray smiles gleefully as he picks on all the cherry tomatoes on Natsu's plate, "You should eat more vegetables Natsu. Or you're going to be short forever. You're not getting any younger you know?"

A long sigh comes out from Natsu's mouth instead. And Gray knew why his best friend acts this way- he knew it was about Lucy having a _boyfriend,_ which she's not.

Two days ago when he, Natsu and Erza went to Lucy's apartment- they met a guy who claimed to be Lucy's boyfriend, but he's not. And Natsu didn't know this, because when Lucy wanted to explain the truth- his mom suddenly called and asked him to come home immediately for some family emergency.

The guy; Sting Eucliffe is actually Lucy's neighbor and he's a college student. Also, Lucy mentioned something about him already having a girlfriend and she looks up to him as an older brother. Gray and Erza were relieved to know that- at least Lucy's still single and Natsu might have a chance with her. However, both Gray and Erza were not that good of a friend anyway and they shamefully admitted it. They thought it would be fun to toy with Natsu's mind for a little bit-

"I suddenly lost my appetite. You can have mine." Natsu pushes his plate towards Gray and stood; leaving the raven haired grinning like an idiot.

"A heart broken Natsu, is a generous Natsu. I'm horrible, but I can't waste these foods. Thank you God."

* * *

"Natsu?" Juvia Loxar; a blue haired teenage girl approaches him, "Boy, are you okay?" She asks.

Natsu shook his head, _"I'm heartbroken. I'm dying Juvia. Dying."_ What he wanted to say, but he didn't- instead he smiles at her, "I'm good. Girl, what's up?"

Juvia Loxar is one of Natsu's childhood friends. He knew her longer than he knew Erza or even Gray. The Loxar and the Dragneel had joined business together for over years now. In fact, Natsu was supposed to get engaged with the girl, but both him and Juvia find that absurd and thank God; their parents were considerate enough.

It's not like Natsu hated Juvia- it's just that, he like someone else and pretty sure that Juvia already has someone in her mind. Natsu likes Lucy. _"Lucy has a boyfriend. And her boyfriend is taller than me- who looks older than me. Lucy has a boyfriend."_ The thought of Lucy and her supposedly handsome boyfriend is making him nauseous.

"Liar." Juvia poked Natsu's forehead, "I've known you for years Natsu." She poked again, "Wanna talk about it? I'm free right now and I'm all ears."

"Well, there's this friend of mine."

* * *

 **Lucy**

When Lucy saw Natsu stood from his table, and ask Gray to finish his lunch for him; Lucy also stood. "Hey, Levy. I gotta go. I have some- things to do. Laters." She waved at her best friend and left the cafeteria, trailing Natsu from behind. "Why am I doing this?"

Lucy might regret this later, but she really wants to clear things off with Natsu Dragneel. She usually wouldn't want to care if people annoyed her or talks bad about her. However, what Natsu did is really making her furious. Lucy knew that she and Natsu were not always on the same page, but lately- more like since two days ago- he suddenly became this complete stranger.

During class, Natsu always avoided eye contact with her and sometimes he glares at her when she accidentally bumped or looks into his way. Plus, even when she laughs at Erza's or Gray's joke; he will let out this freakishly annoyed grunt like she's some kind of disease or something-

"Ah, there he is." Lucy finally found him, "Oh, he does have girlfriend huh?" Natsu was about three meters away from her. He was talking to Juvia Loxar; one of the most popular girl at school and they're laughing- Lucy couldn't help the blush on her face when she saw Natsu's cheeky grins. "He has very cu- maybe I'll talk to him later."

 _"I am so not gonna cause any trouble with Juvia."_

* * *

"Another miserable day at school." Natsu was about to open the door of his car, but stops when he smells someone familiar, approaching him-

"Hey, Dragneel!" Lucy called out his name; rather harshly. "Can I talk you?"

Natsu looks at the blonde haired girl, " _Should I be happy or scare?"_ She's standing quite close to him and from the look on her face; she seems angry about something, _"Why? Why are you angry? Did someone pissed you?"_

Lucy folded her arms, "Do you have something against me?" She asks, "Do you hate me or something?" Another question, she asks. "Look, I know that I'm not cool or super popular or smart like Erza or Gray, but it's not like I have a choice okay. We're stuck in the same group, so deal with it? Or do you want me to change group?"

" _What is she talking about? No, I don't want you to change group."_ Natsu still shut his mouth and let the girl talks, _"She looks cute when she's angry. Her face is reddened- how adorable. If only I can squish her cheeks."_

"Oh my God, are you even listening to me?" She rolled her eyes. Natsu Dragneel didn't even listen to any words that she said. He obviously thinks about something else because Lucy knew that looks very well. The look that he always had when he's not focused-

" _Oh Lucy. If only I had the powers to separate you and that monkey, Sting Eucliffe. That would've been awesome, but if you're happy with him then I'm willing to back away."_ He wanted to cry so badly right now-

"Natsu!" She finally snaps. "Why are you so- wait. Hold up." Someone just called her; she ignored Natsu's bored look and quickly picks up her phone, "What do you want?" She asks the caller.

" _That's harsh. I wonder who calls her. Is it her stupid boyfriend?"_ Natsu stares at her delicate fingers, holding the phone to her ear, _"Even her fingernails are beautiful. It's pink. Her favorite color- does that mean, she likes my hair color?"_

"Sting. For the last time, I don't care what your _girlfriend_ like. Ask someone else damn it. I'm in the middle of something! Bye!" She breathes deeply and tuck the phone in her pocket, "Now, where were we?"

For a brief moment; Natsu froze, _"_ Wait, what? Sting. He has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, so?" Lucy looks at him strangely, "Anyway, about what I said earlier."

"Are you sure he has a girlfriend?" Natsu asks her again; he looks serious, "Then- you're not his girlfriend?"

"Sting is like so old and gross." An image of Sting being gross suddenly came into Lucy's mind and she feels sick, "I think of him as a brother. Anyway, as I was saying before. Natsu."

After that, Natsu didn't even care or listen to what Lucy is saying because he was too happy- knowing that the girl he has a crush on, the one that he happily obsessed on is still single. _"Lucy Heartfilia is still single and I am the happiest men alive! This called for celebration. Oh my God! This is my happiness, my profound happiness!"_

"You're not even listening to what I'm saying." Lucy sighs, "I gave up. Laters, Natsu." She waved at him, but Natsu's caught her hand abruptly and to say that she's not shocked; that'd be a lie. _"Why is he holding me? Why is he looking at me like that?"_

"I-I'll take you home." He said, and then grabs her shoulder much to the girl's approval, "Get in. We'll continue this discussion on the way. Come on, Luce."

"D-Did you just called me L-Luce?"

* * *

 _The boy's group chats (with the exception of Natsu)_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Jellal**_

 _*sending them a picture of himself shirtless at the gym*_

 _Check out these bad boys_

 _You probably wish you were me_

 _ **Loke**_

 _Fag_

 _ **Gray**_

 _Fag_

 _ **Gajeel**_

 _FAG_

 _ **Jellal**_

 _*sending them another picture of himself shirtless with a different pose*_

 _Don't be jealous, you guys_

 _I'm sexy and you know it_

 ** _Gajeel_** _left group_

 _ **Loke**_ _left group_

 _ **Gray**_ _left group_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"His Jealousy"**_

 _Juvia, "Is she seeing anyone Natsu?"_

 _Natsu, "Back off Juvia!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

" _ **His Jealousy"**_

* * *

Natsu was having a nice conversation with his beloved; Lucy Heartfilia. Well, it's more like him listening to her breathing- talking to Erza and Gray about homework and stuff while he just stood there; leaning on his locker and stares at her beauty. _"She's so beautiful today. Wait, no- she's beautiful every day."_

"Hello friend." Juvia Loxar suddenly draws near them, waving cheerfully at Natsu, Erza and Lucy, "And Gray." She said the boy's name flatly and Gray couldn't help but rolled his eyes at her, "Juvia." He replied, but got ignored by the said girl as she approaches Lucy and ignored the other three.

"Lucy." Juvia grabs the blonde's wrist, "I love the book you recommended to me. It was amazing. I love the story line. Everything is so youthful about it."

In the next 10 minutes; all Natsu could hear was Lucy and Juvia talking about books, fan fiction, yaoi- which suddenly excites Erza more than ever and join the girl's conversation. And from the look of Gray's giving him; he rather not wanting to know what was that all about. Still, he wondered- since when did Juvia suddenly become so close to his Lucy?

* * *

After hours later, Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

Juvia kept pestering Lucy all day long and it annoyed him so much. Even during lunch break, he saw Juvia casually sitting at Lucy's side, next to his beloved and the blue haired even bold enough to ask Lucy to take a selfie with her and shared a Popsicle together.

"Juvia, what are your intentions at Lucy Heartfilia?" He finally asks her. They're currently standing on top of the school's rooftop, a chilly breeze surrounds them- if people didn't know better, they might think both of them are enemies or something. Natsu folded his arms and looks at his childhood friend with a serious expression, "Explain yourself girl." He said.

Juvia folded her arm as well and smirks at the pink haired boy. She is not a bit intimidated by him, "Why do you care? Oh, by the way, is she seeing anyone Natsu?" She asks; avoiding Natsu's question. "She's a cutie, but I am pretty sure she's single right? Seeing how innocent she was about the topic I discussed with her yesterday."

"Back off Juvia!" Natsu suddenly loses his cool and grabs Juvia's arm, "She's off limit, find someone else!" The boy stares intensely at his childhood friend; his face is burning with rage, "Friend or not, you touch her, I'll kill you."

"Don't provoke me boy."

* * *

"Why am I here?" Gray asks Natsu, "And why is she here?" His eyes turns to Juvia who looks like she just ran a marathon- Gray wanted to ask why, but then he was pushed on the bed harshly by Juvia. "What the hell is your problem Juvia?"

"Shut up Gray!" She shouts at him, "Now, Natsu. What was the emergency? I had to leave all my dinner- this better be something important." A while ago, Natsu just called her in his typical panicked voice and it worried her so much, so she rushed towards the Dragneel mansion as fast as she could-

"Juvia." Natsu took a deep breath and grabs both her arms, "Gray likes you."

"What!" Both Juvia and Gray shout at the same time; Natsu had to cover his ears for that. After a while, Juvia looks rather calm, unlike Gray, who seems to blush like a mad man. "Dude, what the fuck?" Gray shouts, he wanted to kill Natsu and then kill himself. He felt betrayed; Natsu Dragneel just told Juvia Loxar, his one and only deepest secret-

Natsu ignored Gray, "He has a crush on you since 2nd grade Juvia. Gray loves you." He even emphasizes the word love slowly and clearly just so the girl can really get what he meant. _"Now, that ought to do it. So, stay away from Lucy!"_

"Dude!"

* * *

 _The boy's group chats (with the exception of Natsu)_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Jellal**_

 _So Gray, I heard you confessed to Juvia_

 _And she rejected you?! Lolll_

 _ **Gajeel**_

 _I thought she doesn't swing that way_

 _ **Loke**_

 _Gray, you okay buddy?_

 _Want us to come over and cheer you up?_

 _ **Gray**_

 _I'm gonna kill Natsu_

 _He's dead tonight_

 _ **Jellal**_

 _Dude, don't mention it here!_

 _I don't want to be a witness for your crime_

 _Keep it to yourself will ya_

 _ **Loke**_

 _Jellal, shut up!_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"His Curiosity"**_

 _Natsu, "Who is your first kiss?"_

 _Lucy, "It was Loke."_

 _Natsu, "W-What?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

" _ **His Curiosity"**_

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jellal asks Gajeel as he put the metal chains around the door handle, "Erza's going to kill me for this."

Gajeel laughs creepily, "Come on, you're doing flame breath a favor here. I'm pretty sure he would be thankful for this." He nudges on Jellal's rib, trying to cheer the bluenette, "Besides, being stuck inside the storeroom with your crush, ain't that something."

"Yeah, but still- Erza's going to kill me! I am violating- abusing my power as the school's president. Wendy must be so disappointed to have a brother like me."

* * *

Usually people would be terrified or angry when they're stuck inside a room with no hope of getting free, but not Natsu. He is currently trapped inside a storeroom with none other than his beloved; Lucy Heartfilia. How did they get here in the first place? Natsu couldn't care less, to him- that's not important at all. What's more important is that he is in a close room with Lucy Heartfilia.

" _Dreams do come true!"_

* * *

"So, who is your first kiss?" Natsu didn't know, why did he suddenly want to ask such bold question to his beloved darling- it just slipped. Although, he kind of glad that he asked that and to his surprise, Lucy just lets out a small giggle and he's in heaven. Her giggle is by far the cutest giggle he had ever heard in his life.

"It was Loke." Such simple answers could change someone's mood in a second especially Natsu's. Hearing his best friend's name coming out of his beloved's mouth is making his blood boiled, _"Loke was her first kiss? How? What? Why? Just why?"_

"W-What?" Natsu try to look surprised and shocked when he caught Lucy stares at him curiously, "How did that happen? You and Loke- wow." He asks, trying so hard to sound like he was teasing her.

Lucy giggles again, "It was in preschool I guess. We were in a play, I was Romeo and he was Juliet." An image of child Loke in a dress suddenly flickered in Lucy's mind and she couldn't stop the giggling, "He was so adorable and kissing him was like- every girls dream back then. And I was the lucky one."

" _I am going to kill him! How dare he! Adorable? Loke, as in adorable? No freaking way! I am definitely, going to kill him!"_

* * *

"How does it feel being an only child?" He asks her.

Lucy was quite surprised that he knows about her being an only child, she never mentioned it to him before, "Well, it's boring I guess. Especially when both my parents are working, so I'm always alone at home." She said the last part sadly.

" _Lucy, home alone. Well, there's the fantasy worth to think about."_ Natsu imagines Lucy being in her bedroom alone doing some provocative things, _"Wait- what? Shut up brain. Now is not the time!"_

Lucy cringe when he saw Natsu slaps himself, she wondered why, but knowing how weird he is sometimes- she just has to get use to it. "What about you Natsu? You have an older brother right? How does that feel?"

Natsu wanted to cry, _"She knows about me having an older brother? Aw,_ _she does care about me. How sweet."_ He lets out a small sigh, "It's tiring, because my brother is quite the personality. He's annoying, but he's a cool guy." Not that he's going to admit to his brother- Natsu rather kills himself than saying that to Zeref's face. _"Zeref is the most annoying person ever, he is a bigger pervert than I am. Now, that's the truth!"_

"Well, aren't you lucky to have a cool brother."

* * *

"There's nothing going on between me and Juvia." Natsu rolled his eyes at her, "We're just childhood friend, and you better stay away from her. It's for your own good. I'm doing you a favor here."

"Why?" Lucy couldn't help but wondered why is it that every time she asks him about Juvia, he would always get annoyed. Natsu's mood swing is really getting on her nerves these days.

Natsu was hesitating at first, but since she asks, "Juvia likes girl." He smirks when he saw Lucy's shocked expression, "She like boys too, but she prefers girls. Something about girl smells better than most boys. Nevertheless, she thinks you're cute and I've known her my whole life. You're not going to like being in a relationship with her. Trust me."

He shuddered at the image of Lucy become submissive to Juvia. His childhood friend is just mental sometimes, Juvia is into some bondage weird fetish and Natsu will never let her do anything she pleases to, to Lucy. _"Over my dead body."_

"Oh." Lucy blushes; she suddenly remembered about the thing Juvia told her days ago. Something about whips and plug- now, she gets the whole picture of it. "I see, well that suck for her because I only like boys. Strong, healthy boys." And she giggles again.

" _Maybe there's hope for me. I'm strong and I'm definitely healthy."_

* * *

"I've n-never dated anyone b-before." Lucy wanted to hide in shame, "I mean, look at me. I'm so plain and boring, who would w-want to date me?"

Natsu stares at her, "What are you talking about? You're beautiful." And then he bit his own tongue, _"Did I just say that out loud? God damn it!"_

Lucy was blushing, again. _"Did Natsu Dragneel, the weirdo just said I'm beautiful. I'm not hearing things right? Why am I blushing, why is he blushing? Why is he so adorable? Wait- what?"_

"I don't think you're ugly Lucy." Natsu decides to just go for it; and he could feel his face is burning as well, "I think everyone is beautiful in their own way, just don't be too hard on yourself. You are indeed beautiful, I'm pretty sure any boy would be lucky to date you." He was proud with himself; who would've thought that Natsu Dragneel could say something like that- although what he really wanted to say was, _"I think you're drop dead gorgeous, I wanna date you. Let me have you, body and soul. Give it to me all. I wanna make love to you."_

"Y-Yeah." Lucy smiles cheerfully at him, "Thanks Natsu. You know, you're not that bad at all. I always thought you were pretty uptight, especially around me."

" _That's because you make my heart shakes and I love you."_ He just laughs instead, "Sorry, I get that a lot. Maybe I'm just nervous around you. Since you're so."

"It's finally open!" Erza slammed the door open and drop a giant cutter on the floor. Then she quickly rushes towards Lucy and Natsu, hugging both of them tightly, "I am so glad you guys are okay. I was so worried. Natsu, you didn't do anything weird to Lucy right?" She glares at the pink haired boy.

" _Thank a lot Erza! Thanks for ruining the moment you jerk! You stupid red head! You stupid, stupid, selfish, stupid red head!"_

* * *

 _The boy's group chats (with the exception of Natsu)_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Loke**_

 _You guys, I feel like I'm being watched_

 _I don't feel very safe and my parents aren't home right now_

 _ **Jellal**_

 _A stalker?_

 _ **Gajeel**_

 _Maybe a ghost_

 _ **Gray**_

 _Probably just one of your ex girlfriend, hunting you down_

 _ **Loke**_

 _No, seriously. I feel like I'm being watched_

 _It's like somebody is after me_

 _Gajeel, I'm heading to your place!_

 _ **Gajeel**_

 _No! Just be a man and stay in your own house!_

 _ **Jellal**_

 _Slumber party at Gajeel's place_

 _Yay!_ _I'm calling Natsu_

 _ **Gray**_

 _I'll bring some dvd's_

 _Loke, bring some ice cream will ya_

 _ **Gajeel**_

 _I hate you all!_

* * *

 **The End – CHAPTER 5**

* * *

 **Next chapter –** _ **"His Confession"**_


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

xxxxxx

CHAPTER 6

 _"His_ _Confession"_

xxxxx

"Happy Valentine's Day Natsu!" Said _Zeref;_ Natsu's older brother. "I got some chocolate for you! I made it your favourite, I add some of those spices that you love so much. So it is sweet with a lil bit of hotness in it. Just for you."

"Thank you Zeref."

xxxxx

Today is Valentine's Day, which mean the school is going to be decorated with nothing, but red. And Natsu is actually looking forward to this day, because he decided that today is the day, "I am going to confess today."

"What?" Gray looks at his pink haired friend, "Confess what? Did you do something behind my back again?" Now, he's overreact. "Natsu Dragneel, tell me what did you do?"

Natsu ignore his friend, _"Now, where is Lucy Heartfilia? I think I just saw her walking by just now."_

xxxxx

Lucy hated Valentine's Day, especially on school's day. Because everyone becomes lovey dovey and it disgusts her. Plus, the school is decorated with nothing, but red. Red reminds her of blood, so she is not fond of the colour.

"Ugh, who posted this stupid things on my locker? Vandalism. Kids these days are so wild." She peels off the sticker that shape like a heart and crumples it, "I really hate Valentine's Day."

Levy shook her head, and giggles a little, "Don't be so grumpy Lucy. How are you going to get a boyfriend if you act like this?"

"I don't need a boyfriend, what I need is to go to class in peace without listening to this stupid song." She peels off another sticker, "They played the same song nonstop!"

 _L is for the way you look at me,_

 _O is for the only one I see,_

 _V is very, very extraordinary,_

 _E is even more than anyone that you adore._

Levy ignore her, instead she handed her a small paper bag, "Happy Valentine's Day Lucy. I know you don't like chocolate, so I made you a cupcake."

"Thank you, Lev."

xxxxx

"L is for the way you look at me." Loke sangs the song and slow dancing with Jellal inside the classroom.

Jellal burst out laughing, but still replied, "O is for the only one I see." Gray also couldn't stop laughing at his friend's antics, even Erza is smiling a little.

"V is very, very."

"Get out of the way Loke." Lucy pushes the two dancing boys away, "I swear to God, if I hear you sing that song again. I am going to smack your head with this thick biology text book. I mean it."

Both Loke and Jellal froze, Gray is still laughing, "Glad I'm not the only one who hate that song."

Lucy sits at her chair. With a long sighs, she open the text book and calmly finish her assignment.

"Looks like somebody is in bad mood today." Loke approaches the blonde haired girl, "Lucy, do you still have a grudge against Valentine's Day?"

 _"Lucy doesn't like Valentine's Day?"_ Natsu leans closer, _"So, can I confess to her today or not? I can't postpone this to another day. I already practice last night."_

Lucy shut her text book, "I don't get why people need to be so excited over Valentine's Day. It's just a day. Why do people have to gives out chocolate and candies on Valentine's Day? What's so special about this day anyway?"

"Well, it is a special day Lucy. Love is." Loke try to explain-

"I have to clean my locker this morning because some idiot posted a heart shape sticker on it." She didn't even let Loke finish his sentence, "And why do people confess their love on Valentine's Day anyway, there are other day. Why not yesterday? Why today?"

Natsu suddenly chokes on his water, he rubs his own chest and put down his water, _"Okay, maybe I shouldn't confess anything today."_

"I have to listens to Ren confess his so called undying love for Sherry, and it is not pleasant. And if it wasn't because of my locker. I would've punch those two so bad. I never feel the urge to do that before, but now I wanted it."

Erza was amazed at Lucy's true personality, _"So, she's not that shy at all huh. I_ _think she'll do great with Natsu."_

Loke sighs, "Lucy, chill out. You're hyperventilating. Breathe." He pats the girl's head, "Hey, how about I take you to my mom's bakery after school? You like her pies right?"

She slowly nods, "Yeah, I like her pies. She made the best pies in town."

 _"What the hell?"_ Natsu grabs the water bottle and hold it tightly, _"Since when are these two so close? Stop smiling at her you stupid four eyes! Lucy, don't let him touch you!"_

Gray, Erza and Jellal- all three of them exchange looks, _"Lucy and Loke?"_

"Urm, sorry Loke. I can't." Lucy suddenly remembers something, "I promise Lyon to meet him at the gate after school, he said he wanted to talk to me about something."

 _"What?!"_

xxxxx

Natsu runs as fast as he could, "Damn it girls, leave me alone."

One of the thing he hated on Valentine's Day; is when girls invaded his privacy. Natsu wouldn't mind it they wanted to give chocolate to him, he appreciated it. But when they started touching and fighting over him- he got panicked, so he ran. He did that every year, plus Natsu Dragneel doesn't like being touch.

"What the." He bumps into someone-

"Natsu, what are you." Thank God Natsu holds her arm tightly. If not, Lucy would've fallen on her butt, "Why are you running in the school hallway?" She asks him.

 _"Where is he? I think he went this way!"_

After hearing the girls footsteps getting closer, Natsu quickly pulls Lucy with her into the nearby classroom and lock the door, "Lucy, be quiet for a second."

 _"He's still holding my arm. His hand is warm."_ Lucy try to wiggle her arm away, but the hold suddenly just got tighter, "Natsu, let go of my arm."

"What. Oh, sorry." He let her arm go, _"Damn, I didn't realize that."_

After about few minutes of silence, "I have to go." Lucy decided its time to leave. _"If he's not gonna say anything, then maybe I should just leave."_

"Are you going to see Lyon after this?"

xxxxx

 _L is for the way you look at me,_

 _O is for the only one I see,_

 _V is very, very extraordinary,_

 _E is even more than anyone that you adore._

xxxxx

"Happy Valentine's Day Zeref, I made this card for you." Natsu handed his brother a pop up card, "Well, Juvia tought me to do it last night. I paint it black, your favourite colour. Hope you like it."

"I love it Natsu." Zeref is beaming with happiness, "And thank you little brother. Looks like you're in a good mood. Something good happen at school today? And is that a blush I see."

"Well, its Valentine's Day. So its all good."

xxxxx

 _L is for the way you look at me,_

 _O is for the only one I see,_

 _V is very, very extraordinary,_

 _E is even more than anyone that you adore._

xxxxx

"Hey Sting, catch!" Lucy throws a small box of chocolate to Sting, "Happy Valen- yeah, I'm not gonna say it." She jumps on the couch and sits next to him.

"Wow Lucy, thanks." Sting ruffle Lucy's hair, "Wait, you never gave me anything on V-Day before. You said you don't celebrate it."

"There was a sale at school, so I bought like- too many chocolates for myself." She said, "And I suddenly thought about you. You like chocolate so, I got you some chocolate bro."

Sting opens the small box, "Did something good happen at school today? Usually you're so grumpy on V-Day and you always."

"Happy Valentine's Day Sting." She kisses him on the cheeks, "I'm going to my room, you can invite Yukino for a movie tonight. I don't mind."

"What happen to you?"

xxxxx

 _The boy's group chats (with the exception of Natsu)_

 ** _Jellal_**

 _Happy Valentine's Day you guys_

 _I love you all so much_

 _You guys meant a lot to me_

 _Also, I hope you guys love the cake that I made_

 _Already post it to each of your houses_

 _I_

 _LOVE_

 _YOU_

 _GUYS_

 _X_

 _ **Gajeel** left group_

 _ **Loke** left group_

 _ **Gray** left group_

xxxxx

The End - CHAPTER 6

xxxxx

 **Hello my darling. I was supposed to post this on Valentine's Day, but I was really busy on that day. Not because I have a date or anything. I was just busy with work.**

 **Anyway, I am too lazy to tell you why I was gone for months. I already explain that in my Naruto's fanfiction (entitled _What If)._ Yeah, I have a Naruto's fanfiction. I am so proud with myself. You can check it, if you want.**

 **So, again. I am sorry for my behaviour. I'm gonna do my best. I promise** **. After this, maybe I will update _Boy Oh Boy_ and _The Unexpected Plan._**

 **Happy Valentine's Day you guys. Love you.**

xxxxx

 _Next chapter - "His First"_


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima

xxxxx

 _CHAPTER 7_

 ** _"His First"_**

xxxxx

"Relax Luce." Natsu grabs her hand and held it with his, "I'm gonna be very gentle to you."

"I trust you Natsu. This is my first time doing this." She said; while blushing. "I'm pretty sure you've done this before."

 _"Oh. I've done this so many times baby. But this is my first time with you."_ Natsu beams proudly at her, "Just let me guide you. You are going to feel very good later. I just."

 _"Why the hell are you blushing Gray?"_ It was Juvia's voice- coming from outside of Natsu's room. _"Get out of the way Gray Fullbuster."_

And then, the door to Natsu's room slammed open- by Juvia herself. Lucy was embarrassed and shocked; she pushes Natsu off the bed, "Juvia! H-Hi."

"Lucy? Hey girl. What are you doing here?" Juvia immediately greets her, "Natsu, boy. What are you doing on the floor?"

Natsu lets out a grunt, and hissed at Juvia, _"Dumb girl trying to ruin my chance."_

xxxxx

"So, you're Natsu." Sting couldn't help but grins, because he heard about him from Lucy. "The boy with the pink hair. I remember you." He also couldn't stop staring at Natsu's bright spiky hair and wondered how the hell did he got it pink. "Interesting."

Natsu on the other hand, feels annoyed already; he really is not a fan of this Sting guy who spend a lot of time at Lucy's house. _"Why is he always here?"_

Today marks as Natsu's first date with Lucy- yes, a date with his beloved Lucy. He was looking forward to it, and he didn't even sleep properly last night because he kept thinking about how wonderful this date's going to be-

"Lucy is a nice girl." Sting interrupts Natsu's thought. "Although, sometimes she's a bit thick headed. Very stubborn and."

 _"Shut up Sting!"_ Lucy shouts from her room.

"Loud. Very loud." He continued with a smile, "So, good luck Natsu. What's your family name again? Natsu?"

"Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel."

"Wait, you're a Dragneel?" He said; looking a little shocked, but also excited. "Oh my God!" Sting jumps from the couch and run towards Lucy's bedroom, leaving a dumbfounded pink haired boy.

 _"What the hell?"_ Natsu wanted to kill the man, _"The hell did he just go into Lucy's room like that! I'm going to kill that bastard! How fucking dare he."_

"Natsu Dragneel!" Sting shouts his name- his head peeking out from Lucy's door, "Good luck. I mean it this time. You're going to need it."

xxxxx

The date went smoothly and everything is alright. They had an amazing time, they ate delicious food, watched a very good yet quite erotic movie especially for teenagers. And Natsu enjoyed looking at Lucy more than the movie, because a flustered looking Lucy is a very hot looking Lucy.

And so, he was proud with himself. Natsu managed to behaved himself throughout the entire evening- even though he wanted to touch her so badly. He enjoyed spending time with Lucy, talking to her, teasing her (a lot) by laughing at her stupid lame jokes- that girl has no funny bones at all.

Still, Natsu loves everything about Lucy.

xxxxx

"You don't have to walk me all the way up here Natsu. I only live on the second floor." Lucy finds it rather annoying for Natsu to be- too clingy-

"It's okay, I don't mind." He slyly grabs her waist, slowly leaning forward to have his first- their first-

And the door to her house suddenly creaked open, Natsu wanted to curse his luck. A dark haired man appeared- "Lucy? Is that you?"

"W-What? Rogue!" Lucy quickly removes Natsu's hold, much to the boy's dismay. "Urm, Rogue. You're here."

The man named Rogue folded his arms, a stern looks plastered on his face. "Its almost past your curfew young lady."

Natsu was irritated and confused, _"And who the hell is this guy?"_ Without thinking much, he offered his hand, "Hi, I'm Natsu. Lucy's bo- friend. Her friend. From school." He can't say that he is Lucy's boyfriend because they haven't officially dating. Yet.

Lucy laughs awkwardly, "Yeah, this is Natsu. My friend." She patted on Natsu's back, "And Natsu, this is Rogue. Sting's un-identical twin."

Both men shake their hand, and Lucy could just feel the tension going on between these two-

"What's your name again? Natsu?" Rogue asks; he gets the feeling that he might not like this pink haired boy. "Natsu what?"

"Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel." He wondered why they kept doing that. Is this a twin thing?

"Dragneel? A Dragneel?"

And now, Natsu feels very offended- especially after Rogue said his name like that, with an annoyed expression. _"What the hell is wrong being a Dragneel?"_

Lucy slowly counted from one to ten in her head-

"Oh hell no." Rogue pulls her inside the house, "Get in here. You." He pointed at Natsu, "Leave! Stupid ass Dragneel." He slammed the door close.

"What the fuck?"

xxxxx

 _The boy's group chats (with the exception of Natsu)_

 ** _Jellal_**

 _*sending a half naked picture of himself_

 _My parents aren't home. Come over._

 ** _Loke_**

 _Yummy._

 _And what are we going to do at your home?_

 ** _Gray_**

 _Orgies, let's do orgies._

 ** _Loke_**

 _Sounds interesting. I am in!_

 ** _Jellal_**

 _The fuck!_

 _It was for Erza you assholesss!_

 _Fuck, I accidentally sent that to everyone._

 _Shit!_

 _ **Gajeel** left group_

 ** _Loke_**

 _So, are we having orgies or not?_

 _ **Gray** left group_

xxxxx

 _The End - CHAPTER 7_

xxxxx

 **I am so thankful that you guys supported me, and actually liked this story. I'm happy, truly happy. Thank you! I love you guys, like a LOT!**

 **Also, I'm sorry. Lately I was busied with AO3 (Archive of Our Own). I was reading a lot of TianShan (from 19days) and KakaIru (from Naruto) fanfics, then I cried.** **A LOT.**

 **I've been reading a lot of sappy shit lately. My eyes are burning red these days. I need a life. Lol.**

xxxxx

 _Next chapter - "His Enemies"_


End file.
